Shake it up, Season 5- The Last Dance
by StoryToBeToldAsOne
Summary: The season 5 to my season 4 xD Great summary I know xD What happens with the rest of the gang in their senior year, now that Ty is away? New friends, old enemies and a lot of fights and love and fun is coming back after the summer :) How will it go out? Cogan, Rark, Tynka, Lunther, Deucina! :D I own nothing! :) SEASON 5 IS SHUT OFF! READY WHY IN AN IN CHAPTER 12!
1. Back at home it up! 1

_**Beta- Read by StylishFashionista :) Thank you very much! :)**_

* * *

**Hay guys! I'm here with the very first part of the first episode my season 5! :D**

**I'm so glad that the season 4 worked so good and I hope that this one will also work good :)**

**Well, the first episode is more like the entry in to the whole thing :D**

**I hope you guys like it and leave a lot of reviews! :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

_**What previously happened before the vacations at the graduation party...**_

_**No One's POV:**_

_Ty replied, now looking at the gang, ''Yes guys, it was a crazy year, but I can not say it often enough. I don't regret a single day of it. At some points, it was too fast, at some points, too slow to go, but it was always worth it.''_

_Tinka sniffed a bit and hugged Ty from the side at the thought of it._

_Cece smiled and added, ''Yes it was. We had a lot of complications, but we also had such great times, and I'm happy that I could live this year with all of you, and I also know that we can do every other year together..''_

_A tear was running down her cheek._

_''I think we can all say that. It was the best year ever for me, even though it gave so many things that weren't that happy.'' Tinka stated also with tears in her eyes, and everybody nodded._

_''Every good year also has bad times, but the most important thing is to always hold together, and I know that we will.'' Laura told the others, and there came more nodding._

_Suddenly Mark chuckled, put his arms out and then said, ''Come on guys. Bring it in.''_

_The others chuckled and then all went in to a group hug._

_It did happen a lot this year. Good and bad things, but it was worth it for them._

_The latest now in each other arms crying and remembering what all happened._

_Looking back, it was like Tinka said: The best year._

_With his up and downs but still the best._

* * *

**1st Episode: Back at home it up**

**Summary:**

**The summer vacations are over and the gang is going back to school, after they were away from each other for a big time, since everybody was somewhere else. How will the first day with the gang be?**

* * *

**Back at High School**

**No One's POV:  
**

Rocky and Cece were standing at their lockers at their first school day before the first lesson.

The whole gang was separated in the time of the vacations and they had a lot to catch up on.

The two best friends also had just seen each other today again at the morning and were now talking about their vacations and about seeing the others again.

''I really can't wait to see them all again!'' Cece exclaimed happily, while closing her locker after checking her outfit one last time. **(AN: Link on my profile)**

Rocky chuckled at her best friends reaction but nodded and closed her locker as well after one last look in the mirror. **(AN: Link on my profile)**

''Why do I have the feeling that you're mostly happy to see Logan again?'' Rocky replied and Cece went a bit red.

Logan and her were now together for a bit over a half year, but she was still like that because of him.

Cece tried to get her blush away and then stated, ''As if you wouldn't be happy to see Mark again. You talked all morning about how you missed him while he was in France and you were somewhere in Florida to visit your aunt and uncle.''

Rocky now also blushed and nodded. Yeah, she did miss Mark like crazy.

Suddenly Cece grinned wide.

''Hey Laura! Where's Logan?'' Cece greeted the Hunter twin and looked around.

Laura rolled her eyes at Cece and then chuckled. **(An: Link from Laura's outfit and the one's from Dina and Tinka on my profile as well)**

''No 'Hey, Laura. I missed you. How was your vacation? How are you? What's up?' I know that you missed Logan but that wasn't nice, Cece.'' Laura replied and Cece looked down a bit embarrassed.

Rocky laughed.

''I did miss you, Laura.'' She said to her and laughed again.

Cece went even redder, and Laura chuckled too.

''Of course I missed you.'' Cece exclaimed, a bit offended. ''I just wanted to know where my boyfriend is.'' She added, still looking down.

Laura chuckled again about Cece's reaction.

''That was just a joke, Cece. Logan is still at the car. He got a phone call from the chef of the Kabob's shop about when he starts again to work. We were in Turkey for 5 weeks and he missed his manager.'' Laura said to her.

Cece now nodded, looking a bit relieved.

She already thought that something had happened.

''I'm Gunther!'' Someone suddenly told behind Laura.

''And I'm Tinka!'' The other person added.

Then they cried at the same time, ''And we are the Hessenheffers!''

Laura turned around to look in to the grinning face of her boyfriend.

Before she could say something, Mark who just came up along with Dina and Deuce said, ''And I'm Mark, that's Deuce, and that's Dina. Good that we cleared that up after such a long time.''

Cece and Laura laughed, while Rocky quickly walked up to her boyfriend and greeted him with a long kiss.

Laura also just greeted Gunther, and Cece and Tinka were just standing there, making a face.

''Gross!'' They exclaimed at the same time and the two couples broke apart.

Dina chuckled and replied, ''Only because your boyfriend is not here at the school anymore, and your boyfriend is not here at the moment.''

Cece and Tinka both rolled their eyes at Dina and the others chuckled.

''Hey guys!'' Logan greeted the gang and Cece immediately looked happy again.

She walked up to Logan and planted a firm kiss on his lips.

The others chuckled, and Logan grinned while putting Cece's hands in his.

''Well, now she doesn't have a problem anymore with the kissy-kissy thing.'' Rocky stated, and Cece went bright red, while Tinka still looked kinda disgusted.

''Gosh. I really can't wait to see Ty again. It's so weird to be here without him, even though it's our last year.'' Tinka stated and the others nodded.

They were all seniors now and would also soon be away but it was still so weird without the older Blue sibling.

It was normal that they all went to school together here, and it was weird when one person was missing.

''Well, how was your guys' vacations?'' Logan suddenly asked the gang.

Cece grinned wide at the thought of her vacation.

''Spain was awesome! I loved everything! The beach, the shops, and there were some really, really nice surfer boys-'' She suddenly stopped as she saw Logan's expression.

He looked pretty jealous at her comment and Cece chuckled.

She kissed his cheek and added, ''But they weren't as great as my awesome boyfriend.''

Logan rolled his eyes a bit at the comment but didn't say anything to that.

He wasn't really jealous anymore since he believed Cece, but that comment really didn't have to be said.

Tinka chuckled and said, ''The old country was also great! So many goats milking and so much fun!''

Gunther nodded at that comment and the others looked a bit weird at them but shrugged it off.

''Florida was also great. I mean it was a bit boring without you guys, but it was nice, and Ty didn't get a lecture about girls for the first time in his life from our uncle.'' Rocky stated and the others laughed at that.

They could imagine why Ty always got a lecture before.

''Chicago also was okay. Well, we had to stay here because Deuce's uncle, Crusty's, and my dad and some things for his job, but we also had fun. Deuce finally found some time to eat lunch with me.'' Dina said and the others chuckled again, while Deuce went a bit red.

Then Mark noticed that the twins hadn't said much about their vacation yet or better said nothing.

''Laura? Logan? How was your first vacation with your dad together again?'' He asked them.

Logan flinched a bit and Laura looked a bit weird but then both smiled.

''It was great. It was so much fun. Turkey is great.'' Laura quickly replied; the others looked a bit weird at the twins but didn't say anything.

Something was wrong with them and everybody noticed it, but nobody understood what.

''Yeah, Laura is right. It really was awesome.'' Logan added.

Cece noticed that he was a bit tense and got kinda worried.

Before anyone could ask anything, the school bell rang, and Logan quickly said, ''Let's go to class. We can't be late at the first day of our senior year!''

Since his girlfriend noticed that this conversation won't go anywhere, she nodded.

Then Cece added, ''Yeah, and detention also wouldn't be that good since we want to go to Crusty's later.''

The others rolled their eyes at Cece but then all followed her and Logan to go to their first lessons.

**After school at Crusty's**

The whole gang had just arrived at Crusty's, where Ty was already sitting and waiting for them.

Tinka quickly walked up to him, while he stood up and she threw her arms around him.

''I missed you so much!'' She cried and planted a long kiss on his lips.

Ty chuckled but kissed happily back.

''Hey Ty!'' A lot of people in the gang cried and after everyone had hugged him, they all sat down.

Deuce disappeared into the kitchen to get the orders ready and put his work uniform on.

Ty sighed happily, while putting an arm around Tinka and told the others, ''I really missed you guys. How was the first day at school without me? Too boring?''

Rocky rolled her eyes at her brother's comment but then chuckled.

''Yeah. Nobody could replace your ego, Ty.'' She replied and stuck her tongue out to him.

Ty did the same to her and the others laughed about the siblings silliness.

Gunther looked up to Laura, who was the only one who didn't laugh and looked really tense.

Logan seemed to notice that too, and he was the only one who knew why.

''Can we talk outside, Laura?'' He asked his sister, who now looked up.

She seemed to think about it for a minute but then nodded and the twins disappeared.

As soon as they had walked out of the doors of Crusty's, Deuce walked questioning up back to the gang.

''Do you guys have any idea what's wrong with those two?'' Ty asked, before anybody else could.

All the others shook their head and Cece looked worried.

''What did happen with those two? They looked really tense, and it seems like something is totally not okay.'' She stated and the others nodded this time.

Well, but there was one bigger question.

''Even if there is something wrong, why didn't they tell us? I mean, not only that I'm Laura's boyfriend, but we all normally tell each other everything.'' Gunther said, a bit disappointed.

The others nodded once again and Rocky looked at the door, where the twins disappeared.

''No matter what it is, it has to be something bad. Maybe something happened in that vacation in the family and they can't talk about it because it reminds them of something that already had happened.'' Rocky suggested.

The others looked a bit questioning and then all sighed.

''Were they in school already like that?'' Ty suddenly asked.

Mark nodded and replied, ''If not, even worse. As we asked them about their vacations, they acted really weird.''

The others nodded once again and sighed.

''Well...'' Tinka started. ''Then I think it's settled. Our plan the next days is to find out what's wrong with Logan and Laura.''

* * *

**Well, that was the first chapter! :D**

**What did happen to Laura and Logan in the vacations that they are so tensed? (Shout out to the ones, who get it right! :D )**

**Will the group find out the real reason and how?**

**My goal is it to keep all chapters over 2k words and that you guys like it, of course! :D**

**See ya at the second part! :)**


	2. Back at home it up! 2

**__****Beta- Read by StylishFashionista :) Thank you very much! :)**

* * *

**Hay guys! I'm here with the second part of the first episode my season 5! :D**

**Thanks for all the reviews and that you're still continuing reading! :D**

**I'm really happy about all of that! :D**

**You might have noticed that all chapters will be over 2k words now :)**

**I hope you guys like it and leave a lot of reviews! :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**P.S.: A crossover with Liv&Maddie is planned soon! More infos will also come soon! :D If you have more ideas for episodes, just write me! :D**

* * *

_**Recap from chapter 1**_

_**No One's POV:**_

_''Even if there is something wrong, why didn't they tell us? I mean, not only that I'm Laura's boyfriend, but we all normally tell each other everything.'' Gunther said, a bit disappointed._

_The others nodded once again and Rocky looked at the door, where the twins disappeared._

_''No matter what it is, it has to be something bad. Maybe something happened in that vacation in the family and they can't talk about it because it reminds them of something that already had happened.'' Rocky suggested._

_The others looked a bit questioning and then all sighed._

_''Were they in school already like that?'' Ty suddenly asked._

_Mark nodded and replied, ''If not, even worse. As we asked them about their vacations, they acted really weird.''_

_The others nodded once again and sighed._

_''Well...'' Tinka started. ''Then I think it's settled. Our plan the next days is to find out what's wrong with Logan and Laura.''_

* * *

**Outside of Crusty's with Logan and Laura**

**No One's POV:**

Logan and I went away from the rest of the gang and outside of Crusty's.

Laura didn't seem happy about the fact that her twin brother wanted to talk to her and Logan seemed really stressed about the whole situation.

''What do you want to talk about?'' Laura snapped at Logan.

Logan rolled his eyes at her, but then looked kinda pleading back.

''Laura, you know exactly what I want to talk about.'' Logan replied, and Laura crossed her arms.

Yes, she knew, but she didn't want to talk about it, too.

''I don't see any reason to talk about this.'' Laura stated and then looked away.

Logan sighed about his twin's stubbornness.

''Laura, how many times do I still have to tell you that I'm sorry?'' Logan asked her.

She didn't reply and just stared to the ground.

''Maybe until it stops hurting, Logan. You opened old scars and that's nothing I can easily forgive.'' She told him.

Logan sighed once again and tried to take Laura's hand, but she snapped it away.

He knew that he did something horrible, but he was really sorry.

Laura had tears in her eyes by now and didn't even dare to look up.

She felt like all those years ago as he just watched as she got hurt.

Only that he was this time the one who got hurt.

''I just wanted to save you.'' Logan said to her.

Laura rolled her eyes and glared at him.

''From what? From having some fun? From ignoring the fact that you make me feel like crap?'' She cried at him.

She didn't even care if anyone heard that.

Laura wanted Logan to feel how she felt.

Well, but Logan only got mad in response.

He could understand that she was mad, but this was slowly getting ridiculous.

''You almost got-''

''Don't you even dare to say that!'' Laura cut him off angrily.

Logan almost jumped back but tried to stop himself.

Laura wouldn't win this again.

He also had something to say and she was overreacting.

''This isn't only about that one thing, is it? You're just trying to let all your frustration out about me!'' Logan now cried at her and Laura rolled her eyes.

''Oh, and what you are doing has nothing to do with the fact what all happened? If you forgot, I'm your twin and not your dog!'' Laura replied angrily.

Some tears really were falling now and Logan felt horrible again.

He tried to take a few steps to Laura, but she just took some steps back.

She didn't see any reason in trying to make up with him.

At the end, it would end in a fight again anyways.

''Laura, I am really sorry and I really mean it. Can't we just talk properly about this and make up?'' Logan asked her, pleading.

Laura shook her head and turned around.

The scene of the fight in the hotel room came back in to her mind...

_**Flashback**_

_**No One's POV:**_

_''I can't believe that you did this!'' Logan cried at her._

_Laura rolled her eyes, sitting on the bed in their room and not saying a word._

_Logan was overreacting because of nothing._

_As Laura didn't reply, Logan got even more mad._

_You guys were asking yourself why?_

_Well, Laura and Logan were at the disco of the hotel and guess who they met?_

_One of the guys who really hurt them back as they were little and they had their first real fight._

_Laura didn't recognize him at first, but Logan did._

_''That guy could've hurt you again!'' Logan added angrily._

_Laura rolled her eyes again and stood back up angry at Logan._

_''I didn't recognize him at first for the millionth time! Do you think I can read minds? Besides, your reaction was just stupid!'' She cried back at him._

_They could be happy that their dad wasn't there at the moment._

_You wanted to know what Logan did?_

_Well, he just went to the guy and dragged Laura away while they were talking._

_The boy went angry and wanted to punch Logan._

_Well, one thing led to the other and both had bloody noses and looked like they wanted to hurt someone still really bad._

_''I wanted to defend you!'' Logan exclaimed madly._

_Laura let out a laugh._

_''You? Defending me? The only reason why you got the boy a broken nose was because he didn't look as you did it since I cried that you guys should stop! I thought that you were such a great fighter! Why didn't you use your real fighting skills?'' Laura asked him, mad as well._

_Logan looked at her in disbelief._

_''Sorry that I didn't think about that while I wanted to save you from that ass!'' He cried at her._

_Laura rolled her eyes and crossed her arms again._

_''He didn't do anything to me! You were the one who went in an outrage first!'' She told him madly._

_Logan this time rolled his eyes and let out a laugh._

_''You're not really trying to defend the guy who hurt you so much back then.'' Logan stated and Laura shrugged._

_Logan clearly wasn't getting the situation in her opinion and was only making her even more mad._

_''Well, you also hurt me really much and I also actually forgave you, even though I can't remember anymore why I did that.'' Laura replied, crying at him._

_Logan looked shocked at her._

_She didn't just say that._

_Now, he got angry again. He just wanted to defend his twin and then that._

_''You know what? I also don't know anymore why I made up with you! It was so much easier as you were still in L.A., far far away from me and I didn't have to cope with you and your stupid whatevers! Every vacation was awesome until you came back!'' He cried at her._

_Laura looked shocked at him, and tears were streaming down her face._

_He didn't just say that._

_Logan also seemed to realize what he just said._

_''Laura I-'' He started, but Laura cut him off._

_''Save it, Logan. I understood what you were trying to say really well.'' She told him, and then walked out, slamming the door behind her._

_**Flashback end**_

**Present time**

**No One's POV:**

''No, we can't make up.'' Laura told him, determining.

She didn't want to make up. Not after what he said and did.

Laura didn't even get why she was trying it the whole time again.

It was no use. They always fought again anyways, and it only hurt more and more.

''Well, and why are you trying to play the good old twins in front of our friends?'' Logan asked, mad again.

He didn't get why she didn't want to accept the apology.

Logan did something stupid, but that was no reason to act like that.

Laura turned around and rolled her eyes.

''You know what? You're right. We don't have to play that game in front of our friends anymore. They can know that I hate you again.'' Laura replied.

Logan's mouth went wide open and Laura just walked away after saying that.

**Inside Crusty's**

What the twins didn't know where that Rocky and Cece heard every single word.

They were standing there with their mouths wide open.

''Oh my god.'' Rocky finally said, and Cece could only nod.

They really expected much, but definitely not that.

Then Ty and the others walked up to them.

''Did you hear what happened?'' Tinka asked them curiously, and the two could only nod.

Gunther looked confused at them.

''Well, what's wrong with my girlfriend?'' He added to what Tinka said.

Cece still stood there shocked, not able to say anything.

Rocky seemed to catch herself again and then replied, ''We kinda might have a problem.''

Cece and Rocky told them what they heard and the others looked shocked at them.

Well, they didn't know what happened back in Turkey and it seemed like Logan and Laura also didn't want them to know.

''Logan should've told me! I'm his girlfriend!'' Cece exclaimed, mad and offended.

She couldn't believe that her boyfriend lied to her about something like this.

Gunther nodded in agreement, since he was facing the same problem now.

''I can't believe that those two are lying to us after what happened at the graduation party.'' Ty stated as well, and the others couldn't help but nod as well.

Everybody looked down, being a bit mad.

That really was unbelievable and they were hurt about what the Hunter twins were doing to them.

''We are like a family and they don't trust us with something like this.'' Mark added, also being hurt.

Logan somewhat became his best friend in the past months and it freaking hurt him too.

Rocky looked into the faces of the shocked friends.

She also kinda felt betrayed and this hurt, but they had to help them.

Rocky quickly looked around the corner through the glass door of Crusty's and saw that Logan also was away.

''Guys, I know that they did something wrong, but we have to talk to them.'' She stated.

The others didn't seem too happy about that idea, and Rocky looked at them in disbelief.

Dina suddenly nodded and added, ''Do you guys really want this to end because of something like this?''

The rest of the gang looked down and shook their heads.

''Well, but it's not a tiny thing. This is something important they didn't tell us. Laura talked about hate. She didn't take this word about Logan in the mouth since they came from the therapist.'' Gunther replied and the others nodded again.

Deuce now also sighed and looked serious at the gang.

''Well, that means that it has to be something that is even more serious than we thought, and we have to help them. Those guys are still our best friends.'' He told the others.

The others looked a bit more convinced, but still not quite on their side.

''Deuce is right.'' Ty suddenly said. ''We know those twins. If they have a problem together that is not dancing, then we have to help them out.''

Ty really made a point with this and now the others looked up again.

They seemed kinda convinced, and Rocky sighed, relieved.

''We are still a family, and we have to clear this up somehow.'' She added, and that time, everybody nodded.

Well, but will they really clear it up or will this end in an even worse disaster?


	3. Back at home it up! 3

**_Beta- Read by StylishFashionista :) Thank you very much! :)_**

* * *

**Hay guys! I'm here with the third and last part of the first episode my season 5! :D**

**Thanks for all the reviews and that you're still continuing reading! :D**

**I'm really happy about all of that! :D**

**I really try to keep this up, even though I still need some episode summaries.**

**I hope you guys will also send me some :)**

**I hope you guys like it and leave a lot of reviews! :D**

**Soon will come a sneak peak and the summary for the new episode! Be prepared for some drama! :D**

**Let's just say: Someone comes back but I'm not going to tell you who :D**

**Sorry, but I forgot to make the outfits this time :(**

**Well, but I will make at least for every episode one set of outfits for the girls! :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

_**Recap from chapter 2**_

_**No One's POV:**_

_''Well, but it's not a tiny thing. This is something important they didn't tell us. Laura talked about hate. She didn't take this word about Logan in the mouth since they came from the therapist.'' Gunther replied and the others nodded again._

_Deuce now also sighed and looked serious at the gang._

_''Well, that means that it has to be something that is even more serious than we thought, and we have to help them. Those guys are still our best friends.'' He told the others._

_The others looked a bit more convinced, but still not quite on their side._

_''Deuce is right.'' Ty suddenly said. ''We know those twins. If they have a problem together that is not dancing, then we have to help them out.''_

_Ty really made a point with this and now the others looked up again._

_They seemed kinda convinced, and Rocky sighed, relieved._

_''We are still a family, and we have to clear this up somehow.'' She added, and that time, everybody nodded._

_Well, but will they really clear it up or will this end in an even worse disaster?_

* * *

**Saturday at the Shake it up- Studio **

**No One's POV:**

''Cece, I really don't get why I had to come with you to Shake It Up. I know that you're an amazing dancer and I really am not feeling well.'' Logan stated to his girlfriend, who dragged him out of the car.

Cece rolled her eyes at him at that.

She and the others had a plan how to get the twins to talk.

There never was time for everyone the whole week and Shake it up was the perfect time for it.

Well, if Logan finally would stop complaining and just come with her in to the studio.

He should know that she just wanted to help him because she loved him.

Well, but Logan was only thinking about the fact that his twin was inside there and he definitely didn't want to see her.

''Come on, Logan. It's the first time after the big summer break and it really means a lot to me that you come with me.'' She told him, pouting at him and stopping for a minute now.

They were right in front of the Shake It Up- Studio and Logan still seemed really unhappy.

He didn't want to go in there and see his twin in the only time, he wasn't forced to be in a house with her this week.

Their dad barely let them out, since he wanted to know what was going on.

He knew that they fought a bit at Turkey, but he though that it was already over actually.

Well, but the Hunter twins just tried to still play their act.

Even though Laura told Logan that she hated him they also still played it in front of their friends.

They didn't know why but they did it.

Well, but they didn't know that the rest of the gang actually knew.

''Cece, I really don't want to go in there. I want to go home and lay down on my bed.'' Logan exclaimed, a bit frustrated.

He really loved Cece, but she was really pushing him then and he had the feeling that she knew something.

Cece looked at him confused with a raised eyebrow.

She did knew why, but if he really didn't want to go in there, he had to tell her himself.

''Well, why not?'' She asked him and Logan gulped.

How could he find a good excuse?

He really didn't want to explain. It already hurt so much.

Well, but if he didn't say anything, he had to go in there...

Logan sighed and then replied, ''Let's just go in there, but I don't have to go with you to the Make Up.''

Cece grinned and then took his hand again and dragged him in to the studio.

As they arrived there, Mark and Rocky also were there, waiting for them.

''Hey guys!'' Rocky greeted them cheerfully.

Everybody of course knew about the plan except for Logan and Laura.

Logan sighed but gave them a weak smile.

Then Rocky took Cece's arm and told her, ''Laura has to do our Make Up! Let's go!''

Cece nodded, and they went to the mirrors.

Logan just sighed again and Mark looked at him with raised eyebrows.

''Is everything okay, man?'' He asked him.

Logan looked up to his best friend and quickly nodded.

''Yeah, it was just a stressful week for the fact that it was the first one this school year.'' He replied.

Mark mustered him but just nodded.

They wanted to talk with Logan and Laura together. He couldn't spill anything yet.

''Yeah. Well, but we're seniors now; that's normal. Even though we luckily have girlfriends and siblings who support us.'' Mark said to him and Logan flinched.

Well, but then he tried to stay calm and nodded.

''Yeah, you are right. Nothing to worry about.'' Logan replied and Mark nodded.

He hated it to see his best friend like this, but he also hated that Logan was lying to him.

**At the Mirrors**

Cece and Rocky had just arrived at the mirrors, where Laura was just making Tinka's Make Up.

She gave the two girls a slight smile and then greeted them, ''There you are, girls! I was already asking myself when you would come!''

Rocky chuckled but looked a bit guilty.

''Sorry. Cece had to drag her boyfriend here.'' She replied.

Laura flinched at that but tried to keep her smile.

''Why did you want Logan to come that badly?'' She asked Cece.

Cece shrugged and replied, ''First time we're at Shake It Up after the vacation and first time for Ty in his steady job. Everyone is here, and he shouldn't miss this because of a headache.''

Laura nodded slightly and then finished Tinka's Make Up.

''Okay, you're finished. Cece, you're next.'' She said to her, and the girl nodded, sitting down.

Laura made the Make Up of the two other girls in silence, thinking about the fact that Logan was there.

If Cece knew what she was doing to her with that...

Well, what Laura didn't know was that Cece did know...

She didn't know that the rest of the gang tried to help the twins.

Well, but would it really work or end in a disaster?

Laura sighed and Cece looked questioning at her.

''Is everything okay, Laura?'' Tinka now asked, also looking confused at her.

Laura quickly nodded and shot them a smile.

''Everything's perfect.'' She replied and continued making the Make Up.

_At least, I wished it was. _She added in her thoughts.

**While the show**

Ty just went on the stage to announce the dance of this week.

''Hello everybody and welcome back to Shake It Up-Chicago! I hope your vacations were as great as mine and you can't wait for the dancers of Shake It Up-Chicago!'' He announced.

Ty smiled and then continued, ''Today our dancers are going to dance to 'Happy' from Pharell Williams!''

He went of the stage and the dancers started to dance.

It looked pretty cool and everybody had a lot of fun to the great song.

After the dance was finished, Ty went back on the stage, also being exhausted since he danced along and grinned.

''Wow, that was a start for the new Shake It Up season! I hope you guys enjoyed it, and we'll see you next week!'' He said to the cameras and then someone cried cut.

The dancers all highfived each other and cheered.

''Great first dance!'' Gary cried, now also coming on the stage.

The dancers also seemed pretty happy,but then Ty looked to Tinka, Cece, Rocky and Gunther, who nodded.

They went off the stage, where the others were already waiting.

''Well, what is up now? An after party for the first big dance?'' Laura asked, waiting for the girls with water bottles.

Mark, Dina, Deuce and Logan also were there, but Logan was a good part away from Laura.

The rest of the group looked at each other and Laura looked confused at them as well as Logan.

''Guys?'' Logan questioned them.

He got a bit worried at their looks. What was up?

Cece sighed and took Logan's hand, telling him, ''You guys come with us. We have to talk about something.''

Gunther also took Laura's hand and the twins looked a bit confused but then shocked.

They knew about the fight.

They went with the rest of the gang outside and Logan and Laura got more and more worried by the second.

As they were outside, Tinka stood in front of them, her hands on her hips and told them, ''Don't you have to tell us something?''

Logan and Laura shot each other a glare , but they were still confused.

Out of some reason they both knew that neither of them told the gang something.

That was some twin thing, you know.

''I don't know what you're talking about.'' Laura started.

Rocky this time rolled her eyes at them. Now they were even playing dumb.

''We heard how you guys fought in front of Crusty's.'' Cece said to her.

Logan and Laura looked even more shocked at each other.

''Why didn't you tell us that you guys are in a fight again?'' Mark asked them, looking really offended.

The others also nodded confused.

''Yes! Why did you guys do that? We just want to help and you didn't even give us the chance to!'' Gunther exclaimed, a bit mad.

Laura looked a bit sorry at her boyfriend but then sighed.

''Don't you trust us guys?'' Ty added, also looking really offended. ''After all what happened the past year?''

Logan looked at Laura, who just crossed her arms now.

He was sorry but he knew that he screwed it up with Laura and it would make things only worse.

He sighed and then told the others, ''Guys, the thing is t-''

''That you guys can't help us anyway. I already made my decision. After what happened for the second time, I'm not willing to forgive Logan anything. I'm not here to destroy the gang, but I also won't be able to forgive Logan just like that.'' Laura cut him off.

Everybody looked shocked at Laura.

They knew that Laura sometimes could be really determining and angry, but it has been a while since they saw her like that.

Logan flinched at what his twin said.

''Well, since I have such a stubborn twin, it really wouldn't have made a difference anyway.'' He said to the others, now also getting angry again.

Laura looked at him in disbelief and got even more angry.

''I am stubborn? First useless and unwanted, and now stubborn? You really have a great way to apologize.'' Laura snapped at him.

Logan rolled his eyes at her and shrugged.

He turned around to her and then told her, ''Maybe I don't want to apologize anymore, since I know that you're too dumb to accept the apology anyway!''

Laura looked even more angry and then did something really unexpected.

She slapped him right across the face.

Laura got angry sometimes, but something like this nobody had ever seen before.

''If you think like this, fine.'' She replied, while Logan hold his burning cheek and she just stomped away then.

Logan looked shocked and angry after her.

Then he turned around to the rest of the group, who were standing there totally shocked.

''Sorry guys, but there are things that can't change that easily anymore.'' He explained to them. ''I'm not going to be the one who gets Laura out of the group, but I also won't be the one who tries to keep her in if she wants to go.''

With that he also walked away.

* * *

**Drama! Will they make up? See that in further episodes! :D**

**What did you think about the first episode? :)**

**Leave a review with your opinion! :D**

**See ya soon! :)**


	4. Ex best friends it up! Sneak peaks

**Hay guys! I'm here with the promised sneak peaks and summary for the second episode! :D**

**It took a bit longer since I was a bit stuck with the episode but I hope you like them! :D**

**The Liv&Maddie crossover will come a bit later than expected because of a reason that is a secret! :D**

**Well, I hope you'll enjoy the summary and the sneak peaks and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Thanks for all the reviews I got so far :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**2nd Episode: Ex- Best friends it up**

**Summary:**

**A new girl is in school- Sarah. She moved here from Chicago and tries to apologize to Laura and the others again but does she really mean it and will they forgive her, especially now that Logan and Laura are at each other throats?**

* * *

_**Sneak peak 1**_

_**While the lesson**_

_**No One's POV:**_

_''Is that really she?'' Rocky asked Cece whispering, who meanwhile looked like she was about to throw up._

_That girl almost stole her boyfriend at the vacation._

_''Yes. Sadly yes.'' Cece replied , mad._

_She looked at Sarah who had a smile on her face and just put her things out._

_Cece was beyond mad at the moment._

_Well, but she wasn't the only one._

_Laura and Logan didn't look better at all, if not even worse._

_Logan looked to Cece, who looked really unhappy and sighed._

_Sarah was only two seats behind him and Cece was sitting with Laura somewhere._

_Well, but he kinda had to talk to his girlfriend and he also had the urge to talk to his twin about this..._

_''This isn't just happening.'' Tinka was also now muttering._

_Gunther sighed and replied to his twin, ''Well, Tinka- bay-bee . It sadly is and I have no idea why but we have to find it out.''_

_**Sneak peak end**_

_**Sneak peak 2**_

_**No One's POV:**_

_''That isn't a nice way to greet an old friend.'' Sarah stated._

_Laura and Logan rolled their eyes at that and Cece let out a laugh._

_''Old friend? You didn't only almost ruin Cece's and my relationship but also our vacation!'' Logan exclaimed, mad._

_Cece clutched to Logan's hand and glared even more at Sarah._

_She wouldn't even get to try to get her boyfriend again._

_''What do you even want, Sarah? You didn't answer the question!'' Gunther asked her again, also really mad._

_Sarah looked still offended at them but then sighed._

_''I actually wanted to apologize to you guys.'' She replied after a minute of silence._

**_Sneak peak 2 end_**

* * *

**Sooo :D That were the sneak peaks! :D**

**Hope you guys liked them and don't forget to leave a review! :)**

**Gabrie! :)**


	5. Ex- Best friends it up! 1

**_Beta- Read by StylishFashionista :) Thank you very much! :)_**

* * *

**Hay guys! I'm here with the second episode of my season 5! :D**

**I still need some summaries and I would be really happy, if you write me some ideas :)**

**Just one thing: Please nothing supernatural or so. Thanks :D**

**Thank you guys so much for all the reviews! I loved them all! :D**

**Well, I hope that you'll enjoy the new episode and the first part of it and leave a lot of reviews! :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

_**Recap from chapter 3 and the first episode**_

_**No One's POV:**_

_He turned around to her and then told her, ''Maybe I don't want to apologize anymore, since I know that you're too dumb to accept the apology anyway!''_

_Laura looked even more angry and then did something really unexpected._

_She slapped him right across the face._

_Laura got angry sometimes, but something like this nobody had ever seen before._

_''If you think like this, fine.'' She replied, while Logan hold his burning cheek and she just stomped away then._

_Logan looked shocked and angry after her._

_Then he turned around to the rest of the group, who were standing there totally shocked._

_''Sorry guys, but there are things that can't change that easily anymore.'' He explained to them. ''I'm not going to be the one who gets Laura out of the group, but I also won't be the one who tries to keep her in if she wants to go.''_

_With that he also walked away._

* * *

**2nd Episode: Ex- Best friends it up**

**Summary:**

**A new girl is in school- Sarah. She moved here from Chicago and tries to apologize to Laura, Cece and the others again but does she really mean it and will they forgive her, especially now that Logan and Laura are at each other throats?**

* * *

**Monday before school at the lockers**

**No One's POV:**

Cece and Rocky were at their lockers before school, talking.

The memory of Saturday was still fresh in their minds, and now that the school really began, the mood really couldn't get worse.

''I can't believe that they really said that to each other. Since they made up, I was always jealous of their siblingsship, and now that.'' Cece stated, sighing and closed her locker.

Rocky nodded in agreement and sighed as well.

''Well, maybe it just shouldn't be for now. Maybe some space will help them see how much they actually mean to each other.'' Rocky suggested, but she didn't sound really convincing.

She was as afraid as Cece about the whole situation and she also didn't want it to end like this.

The twins were normally like best friends and now that.

Cece and Rocky walked down the hallway now in silence.

The bad mood of the twins was also on the rest of the gang and they should actually know that.

''Did you talk to Logan again since Saturday?'' Rocky now asked Cece, who nodded.

''Yeah, he said that he won't leave the group, and like he already said, he also won't be the one who gets Laura out of the group; but it still is not the same, you know.'' She replied.

This time Rocky nodded. It definitely won't be the same.

''Well, b-'' Rocky started, as she suddenly got cut off.

Dina and Tinka were quickly walking up to them and Dina told them, ''Guys! Did you hear the news?''

Rocky and Cece looked confused at each other.

As Dina and Tinka arrived besides them they asked them confused, ''What news?''

Tinka smiled and replied, ''We're going to get a new girl!''

Now Rocky and Cece also looked smiling at each other.

''That's awesome!'' Rocky exclaimed, happy.

The others nodded in agreement.

''Yeah, if she's only as half as cool as Laura she's going to be awesome!'' Cece added.

At that the others had to chuckle.

''Thanks for the compliment, Cece.'' Laura suddenly said to her from behind.

The other girls spun around to see her standing there, alone.

Cece just wanted to ask her where Logan is but quickly shut her mouth.

''Laura!'' All the girls greeted her, happy.

Laura chuckled and then asked, ''So? A new girl? Where did you guys hear that from?''

She looked questioning at Tinka and Dina.

''One of the boys saw her walking in to the principals office.'' Dina replied.

Laura nodded and Cece and Rocky were still grinning like fools.

''Where are the others by the way?'' Tinka asked, looking around.

The others shrugged in response.

''I saw Deucy and Ty earlier, but where the other boys where, I don't know.'' Dina replied.

The other girls also didn't seem to know more.

Laura shrugged and then added bitter, ''I have no idea either where my twin is. I drove alone to school with my car.''

Rocky looked shocked at her.

''Woah. Woah. Woah. Since when do you have your own car?'' She asked, confused.

The girls all knew that even before the fight, Laura wanted to have her own car, but they didn't know that she already got it.

Laura chuckled and replied, ''I actually already got it a few days before turkey. I saved up the whole year a great part of my money for it and I already had something aside. It actually was for- Nevermind.''

The other girls looked confused at her but then let the subject fall.

Then the school bell rang.

Cece grinned and told the others, ''Now, I really am excited for math lesson for once! Let's go guys! I want to see the new girl and I also want to know where our boyfriends are!''

The other girls chuckled and followed her into the class room.

The boys also were there, but they didn't have time to talk to them, since as soon as they sat down the teacher came in.

''Good morning, class.'' He greeted them. ''I want to introduce you to a new class member. Sarah? Would you please come in?''

The other looked still happy, except for Laura and Logan.

They had a bad feeling and that bad feeling was only confirmed as the girl came in to the class room.

It was Sarah Carter, Laura's ex- best friend and Logan's ex.

Well, and the girl who totally ruined the vacation of the whole gang.

Well, now as the rest of the gang also saw her, their mouths went wide open.

That couldn't be. What was she doing here?

She should be in LA. And they should never have to see her again!

''Please sit down on an empty seat and then we'll continue with the lesson of Thursday.'' The teacher added.

Sarah sat down on an empty seat, luckily besides none of the gang, and then the lesson started.

''Is that really her?'' Rocky asked Cece whispering, who meanwhile looked like she was about to throw up.

That girl almost stole her boyfriend during the vacation.

''Yes. Sadly yes.'' Cece replied, mad.

She looked at Sarah who had a smile on her face and just put her things out.

Cece was beyond mad at the moment.

Well, but she wasn't the only one.

Laura and Logan didn't look better at all, if not, even worse.

Logan looked to Cece, who looked really unhappy and sighed.

Sarah was only two seats behind him and Cece was sitting with Laura somewhere.

Well, but he kinda had to talk to his girlfriend and he also had the urge to talk to his twin about this...

''This isn't just happening.'' Tinka was also now muttering.

Gunther sighed and replied to his twin, ''Well, Tinka-bay-bee. It sadly is, and I have no idea why, but we have to find it out.''

**After school**

The lessons were way too long for the whole gang and they all were in a pretty bad mood with only one question running through their minds.

What was Sarah doing here?

As they all met up in front of the school entrance to go to Crusty's, everyone, especially Cece and Laura, looked like they were about to throw up.

''This can't be happening! Why is she here? I thought that I never have to see her again!'' Cece exclaimed madly while Logan and the other boys walked up to the girls.

Logan sighed and put an arm around his girlfriend.

''I don't understand this either.'' He stated, and Cece pouted, snuggling closer to him.

Laura crossed her arms and groaned.

''Wow, one dilemma after the other. I thought I could finally forget L.A.'' She told the others.

She really hated this.

Not only the fight with Logan but also her ex-best friend in _her_ school.

Life really sucked right now.

''Well, we others are not happy about it either.'' Mark stated and the others nodded.

''Nope. Not at all. That girl ruined our vacation and she also almost ruined our gang! She isn't supposed to be here!'' Dina added, mad.

The others nodded in agreement.

''Well, but we sadly can't do anything about this.'' Rocky stated and sighed, looking down.

The others looked down as well.

It really was a total dilemma.

''Hey guys!'' Ty suddenly greeted them, coming up to them.

The others turned around confused to the older Blue sibling.

''What are you doing here Ty? I thought you had a meeting with Garry.'' Tinka asked him, confused but yet still a bit in a better mood.

Ty chuckled and shook his head.

''Garry called it off today. Why are you all looking like someone just died?'' He replied.

The others looked at each other knowingly and Ty got even more confused.

''Guys? What happened?'' He repeated his question.

The rest of the gang sighed.

Before Ty could ask again, Mark replied, ''Sarah is at our school now.''

Ty's eyes went wide at this.

''You mean-''

''Yes, Sarah Carter. My ex-best friend and the girl who ruined our vacations.'' Laura cut him off, and Ty's eyes went even wider.

He believed it as less as everybody else.

''You got to be kidding!'' Ty exclaimed, and the others all shook their heads.

They wished to be kidding but it sadly wasn't like that.

Sarah was really at their school and they had to live with it.

''Well, but it is only our senior year, right? I mean it isn't that much anymore.'' Deuce said, trying to cheer the others up.

Well, but it didn't seem to help much.

''A whole year with the girl who tried to steal my boyfriend?'' Cece replied, mad.

The others sighed and looked down.

The school year only started a week ago and their was already a second problem coming up.

''Well, she didn't get me at that time and she also won't get me this time if she ever tries it again after we made it really clear at the vacation.'' Logan told his girlfriend and kissed her hair.

Cece couldn't help but blush a bit at this but she was still mad.

''Well, but we don't have to do anything with her? She's only in the same school at us and she really isn't the only person in this school that isn't our best friend, right?'' Mark suggested.

He didn't seem that convincing either.

The others just shook their head again and they all sighed again.

''Why did she have to come here?'' Laura asked once again.

If it gave one person that she couldn't stand less at the moment than Logan, then it was Sarah.

''Maybe I can answer your question.'' A familiar voice suddenly told them from behind.

* * *

**Who is it behind them?**

**Is that really Sarah or someone else?**

**See that in the next chapter! :D**

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! :)**

**Gabrie**


	6. Ex- Best friends it up! 2

**_Beta-Read by StylishFashionista :) Thank you very much! :)_**

* * *

**Hay guys! I'm here with the second part of the second episode of my season 5! :D**

**I still need some summaries and I would be really happy, if you write me some ideas :)**

**Thank you guys so much for all the reviews! I loved them all! :D**

**11 Reviews for the last chapter! You guys are so awesome! :D**

**You guys really make me happy with all the support I still get :)**

**Well, I hope that you'll enjoy the new episode and the first part of it and leave a lot of reviews! :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

_**Recap from chapter 4**_

_**No One's POV:**_

_''Well, she didn't get me at that time and she also won't get me this time if she ever tries it again after we made it really clear at the vacation.'' Logan told his girlfriend and kissed her hair._

_Cece couldn't help but blush a bit at this but she was still mad._

_''Well, but we don't have to do anything with her? She's only in the same school at us and she really isn't the only person in this school that isn't our best friend, right?'' Mark suggested._

_He didn't seem that convincing either._

_The others just shook their head again and they all sighed again._

_''Why did she have to come here?'' Laura asked once again._

_If it gave one person that she couldn't stand less at the moment than Logan, then it was Sarah._

_''Maybe I can answer your question.'' A familiar voice suddenly told them from behind._

* * *

**No One's POV:**

They turned around to see none other then Sarah Carter standing there.

Laura and Cece glared at her and crossed their arms.

Well, and the rest of the gang was pretty much confused.

Logan was mad and really wanted that girl to just disappear again from where she came.

''What are you doing here, Sarah?'' Laura asked the girl in front of her with disgust.

Before that holidays in L.A., she would probably have been beyond happy to see Sarah, but now, she could just disappear again if it was for Laura.

She never wanted to see Sarah again and she had all rights to think that way.

Sarah now crossed her arms as well, looking with a raised eyebrow at her ex-best friend.

The others also glared at her and crossed their arms.

Sarah really was the last person they wanted to see again from the past year.

''That isn't a nice way to greet an old friend.'' Sarah stated.

Laura and Logan rolled their eyes at that and Cece let out a laugh.

''Old friend? You didn't only almost ruin Cece's and my relationship, but also our vacation!'' Logan exclaimed, mad.

Cece clutched to Logan's hand and glared even more at Sarah.

She wouldn't even get to try to get her boyfriend again.

''What do you even want, Sarah? You didn't answer the question!'' Gunther asked her again, also really mad.

Sarah looked still offended at them but then sighed.

''I actually wanted to apologize to you guys.'' She replied after a minute of silence.

The whole gang looked in disbelief at her.

Sarah didn't just say that.

She and apologizing? That had to be a joke.

''How should we believe you after what happened back then?'' Tinka asked her angrily, and the others nodded.

''Yeah. You didn't seem really sorry as you tried to steal Logan away from me.'' Cece added.

Sarah nodded in response and then sighed again.

She looked down and then replied, ''I know that I made a mistake earlier, but I really mean it. I already tried to apologize back in L.A. But you guys didn't want to hear me out, if you remember.''

The gang looked at each other. They did remember that, but that wasn't the only thing they remembered.

''Yeah, but we mostly remember how you ruined our whole vacation.'' Ty told her.

Sarah looked at them a bit in shock.

''Do you guys really don't think that someone can change? I really am sorry for what happened!'' She tried once again.

Laura laughed a bit at her exclamation. She knew her ex-best friend better than that.

At least she totally thought so, or was she right?

''I know you and your plans, Sarah, and believe me, I had to see more than once that you think a person changed, but it got only worse, so no, I don't believe you.'' Laura replied.

Logan flinched at that comment, since he knew that it was him.

Cece nodded and added, ''I'm not going to forgive a boyfriend stealer!''

To say that she was still mad was an understatement.

Even though after that accident came the best night of her life, but that was a completely different thing.

''I'm also not willing to forgive you! You shocked us all with what you did and made us really mad!'' Tinka stated and crossed her arms.

Everybody nodded in response except Rocky.

She just stood there and waited for the whole dilemma to be over.

Rocky had no idea what to say to all of that, even though she also didn't want to forgive Sarah.

The thing at the vacation could've gone even worse than it already went and everybody of them knew it.

''You guys are really still angry about that?'' Sarah asked them now in disbelief.

She wasn't really asking that, was she?

''How could we be over this?'' Dina snapped, also getting into the conversation.

The others nodded in agreement.

''This was nothing you can just forget, Sarah, and you should know that the best.'' Deuce added.

More nods of agreement came, and Sarah looked more and more desperate.

Then she groaned and replied, ''Fine. If you want to have it like that.''

With that, she stormed away, and the gang all looked confused and shocked at each other.

Laura and Logan shot each other a look, but then quickly walked away.

Well, but Cece saw it and she sighed inside.

This school year really couldn't have started worse.

**Later that day at Crusty's**

Ty, Logan, Mark and Gunther were sitting at Crusty's, talking.

The girls were somewhere else, and the boys took the oppurtunity to talk through the whole thing again.

''Do you think that we might have overreacted with Sarah?'' Logan suddenly asked the gang

The others looked shocked at him as he said that.

They did expect much about the talk, but not that, and especially not from Logan.

''What do you mean with that? Because of Sarah you almost lost Cece.'' Ty stated, confused.

He certainly didn't get why Logan would have pity on Sarah.

Logan sighed and took a sip of his cola.

The other boys also looked confused at him, and he sighed again.

''I just have to think about the fight between Laura and I while thinking about the thing with Sarah.'' He replied.

The others looked confused at him.

Well, but then Mark seemed to understand what he actually meant.

''You mean that you can understand her tries to apologize for something so bad and we still don't accept the apology and it hurts her?'' He asked Logan.

Logan looked down and nodded.

He did understand Sarah to well.

Thanks to his twin, he pretty much felt like the same at the moment.

Laura didn't want to hear him out, and he was totally annoyed about that, yet still sad.

''Well, but Laura is your sister and not a girl who's your ex, Laura's ex-best friend and the girl who tried to steal you away from Cece.'' Gunther told him.

Logan thought about it and slightly nodded.

Well, but he didn't completely agree about that.

''Gunther is right.'' Ty added. ''You and Laura have some weird connection as twins and you guys have to make up. I mean, you guys are siblings. Sarah is just ex-friend, ex-best friend and ex-girlfriend.''

Logan didn't say anything to that.

He actually didn't want to think much about the fight between Laura and him, but it just always came back in his mind.

Laura was still his twin after all, and as much as he tried to not care, he still did care about her.

''Well, maybe it isn't that different.'' Deuce suddenly said, coming up to them with the pizzas. ''Sarah is also just a human and everyone makes mistakes.''

Gunther and Ty shook their heads.

''Well, but what she did almost destroyed our group, and I'm not able to forgive her.'' Ty stated.

He didn't even get the worse at that vacation, but he was still mad at Sarah.

Gunther nodded in agreement and then looked at Logan.

''Sarah hurt my girlfriend and your twin and your girlfriend. We all know that you still care about Laura. She didn't deserve to be forgiven in my opinion.'' Gunther told Logan.

Logan sighed and looked down at his pizza.

''Maybe not forgiven, but we should at least hear her out, shouldn't we?'' Mark threw in.

The others thought about it but didn't seem really sure.

''I don't know. That doesn't seem like a good plan. Especially since the two main victims are in a fight as well.'' Ty stated.

Logan shot Ty a glare, who just ignored it but the other boys nodded.

''We just have to wait and see, but now, let's finally eat that pizza. It's getting cold.'' Deuce replied.

**At Dina's house**

The girls had all met up at Dina's house to talk and were now sitting in the huge living-room.

Well, but nobody really said something.

They didn't really know where to start and what to say.

Laura groaned and crossed her arms after a while.

The other girls all looked at her confused.

''You guys can say what you want, but I won't forgive Sarah.'' She told the girls.

Cece nodded in agreement and all the other girls except Rocky too.

''Is something about that wrong for you, Rocky?'' Tinka asked her with a raised eyebrow.

This was about the girl who kissed her best friend's boyfriend.

Rocky knew that she should actually agree with Laura, but she kinda felt bad.

She didn't know why but she did.

''I don't know.'' Rocky replied. ''Maybe we should at least have heard her out.''

The others looked at her a bit in disbelief.

Laura, who was sitting beside her, put a hand on her shoulder and then told her, ''Rocky, if I learned one thing from my twin, then it is that sometimes hearing it out makes with people like this it only worse.''

Cece this time glared at Laura.

''Logan is not bad. You're only saying that because you guys are fighting!'' She exclaimed, mad.

She really loved Laura to death, but the whole fighting thing between the twins was really annoying her.

Laura sighed and leaned back at the couch again.

She knew that Logan really did love Cece, but that didn't change what he did to Laura.

''Are we here to discuss the fight between Logan and me or the fact that my annoying ex- best friend is back in town?'' She replied.

Cece crossed her arms but didn't say anything anymore.

Rocky sighed at that little discussion between the two girls, and Tinka and Dina rolled their eyes.

''Guys, you better don't start fighting too! We already have enough dilemmas here!'' Dina exclaimed at the two.

Laura and Cece didn't say anything but then Laura sighed.

''I'm sorry, Cece. The thing between Logan and I has nothing to do with our friendship and you know that.'' She stated after a while.

She really was tired of fighting and didn't want to have even more fights.

Cece sighed as well and then shot her a smile.

''I'm sorry too, and I know.'' She replied.

The other three girls sighed relieved.

There was already enough going on. More fights would only make everything worse.

Well, but Cece and Laura probably didn't think much different then them.

''Well, but what is about Sarah now?'' Rocky threw in.

The other girls looked at her with raised eyebrows and Rocky looked at them in disbelief.

''Come on, guys. You don't even want to hear her out what she has to say?'' She asked them a bit shocked.

Laura was the first one to shake her head.

''Nope. I heard enough from Sarah to know that she won't change, and I don't need any more fights. My twin is already annoying enough.'' Laura replied to Rocky.

The others nodded in agreement.

''If her only argument is that she changed and we don't see it, she definitely won't get a second chance.'' Cece added.

Dina and Tinka also nodded.

''I never liked that girl that much.'' Tinka stated.

Rocky groaned at that now.

''Can't you guys at least think about forgiving?'' She asked them and got head-shakings.

Dina sighed at their expressions and then stood up.

''I'm going to get us something to drink and then we should go somewhere. You guys have to get on other thoughts.'' She told the girls and then stood up.

* * *

**Well, that was the chapter for today :D**

******Shout outs to Bonjour10 , georgios . etsithelw and LoveYaAll for having the right answer! :D**

**There will soon come the last part of the episode! :D**

**Hope you guys liked it and don't forget to leave a review! :)**

**Gabrie**


	7. Ex- Best friends it up! 3

**_Beta-Read by StylishFashionista :) Thank you very much! :)_**

* * *

**Hay guys! I'm here with the last part of the second episode of my season 5! :D**

**I still need some summaries and I would be really happy, if you write me some ideas :)**

**Thank you guys so much for all the reviews! I loved them all and I really meant it! :D**

**This story means a lot to me and I'm glad that you guys like it! :)**

**Well, I hope that you'll enjoy the new episode and the first part of it and leave a lot of reviews! :D**

**The first two episodes mainly played at school, Crusty's or the Shake it up Studio but the next episode will be somewhere completely else :D**

**Well, soon will also come sneak peaks and the summary for the new episode! Be prepared for fun! :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

******IMPORTANT: My Penname will probably be changed tomorrow in to 'StoryToBeToldAsOne'! Just for you to know! :D**

* * *

_**Recap from chapter 6**_

_**No One's POV:**_

_''Come on, guys. You don't even want to hear her out what she has to say?'' She asked them a bit shocked._

_Laura was the first one to shake her head._

_''Nope. I heard enough from Sarah to know that she won't change, and I don't need any more fights. My twin is already annoying enough.'' Laura replied to Rocky._

_The others nodded in agreement._

_''If her only argument is that she changed and we don't see it, she definitely won't get a second chance.'' Cece added._

_Dina and Tinka also nodded._

_''I never liked that girl that much.'' Tinka stated._

_Rocky groaned at that now._

_''Can't you guys at least think about forgiving?'' She asked them and got head-shakings._

_Dina sighed at their expressions and then stood up._

_''I'm going to get us something to drink and then we should go somewhere. You guys have to get on other thoughts.'' She told the girls and then stood up._

* * *

**Two days later at school (AN: Links to the outfits of the girls on my profile)**

**No One's POV:**

''Soooo... Any ideas what to do at the weekend?'' Rocky asked Cece, standing with her at the lockers after school.

Cece shrugged and turned around to her best friend.

''I have no idea. The gang just isn't the same anymore since Laura and Logan fought.'' She stated.

Rocky sighed at that statement but then nodded.

''Well, and since that Sarah is here.'' Tinka added, also coming up to the girls along with Dina.

Cece and Rocky only nodded in response not really knowing what to say.

''I might have an idea what we can do. How about the beach?'' Ty suggested, coming up to the girls.

The girls all turned around to him and Tinka grinned wide at her boyfriend.

''I love that idea! Some beach and sun and fun!'' She exclaimed, happy.

The others chuckled at her expression.

Cece smiled and then added, ''Sounds good to me too. I already miss the beach after having an entire vacation there.''

Rocky and Dina nodded too in response and they all grinned.

''Well, we still have to ask the others about it.'' Ty stated and they nodded.

''No need to do that. Beach? We're in!'' Logan exclaimed, walking up to them with the others and putting an arm around Cece.

Cece smiled and snuggled closer to him.

Rocky looked around, confused.

''Where is Laura?'' She asked, and the others also looked confused now.

Everyone looked around but didn't see her at all.

''I don't know. She did want to meet up with us here, didn't she?'' Mark replied.

The others nodded again.

''Where could she be? We all wanted to go to Crusty's!'' Logan exclaimed, mad.

Cece rolled her eyes a bit at her boyfriend but didn't say anything.

''She'll come for sure soon. We could also just write her a SMS and tell her that we already went there. Isn't she here with her car?'' Dina suggested.

Rocky nodded at her and then looked back to the others.

''Yeah. Maybe it's the best idea right now. Maybe she still has to do something.'' She replied.

Logan already walked away into the direction of the entrance.

The others looked at each other but then followed him, while Rocky was writing Laura a SMS.

As they arrived at the entrance, they all looked around one last time.

''Well, then let's go.'' Gunther stated a bit worried.

He didn't really want to go without knowing where his girlfriend was.

Well, but he knew that she could take care of herself and she probably was still in the school.

With that, they walked all together to the cars and drove to Crusty's.

**At Laura's locker shortly before**

Laura was at her locker right after school to get some things out.

She was meeting up with the others soon and then they would go to Crusty's, like almost every day.

Well, but since she didn't want to take all of her books with her, she was at her locker first.

She still had 10 minutes until she had to meet up with them anyway.

Even though it wasn't the same since the fight with Logan.

Laura sighed and just wanted to close her locker as a note fell out of it.

She looked confused at it and picked it up, reading it:

_Meet me after school behind the school. We have to talk and you know that._

There was no name on it or anything.

Laura at first had hope that it might be from Logan but that wasn't his writing.

Who could that be?

Well, but whoever it was, the person seemed to need to talk to her.

What about did he or she want to talk?

Suddenly it clicked in Laura's head.

She groaned and looked at the note again.

Of course it was her who wanted to talk to her.

Should she go there?

Well, maybe it wasn't the worst idea, and besides, she wouldn't have to spend as much time with Logan.

Laura sighed and went behind the school.

She had nothing to lose anymore anyway and she already knew how the talk would turn out.

So she looked around and looked after the person who wrote her the note.

''I wouldn't have thought that you would really come.'' Sarah stated, coming around behind the corner.

Laura rolled her eyes at her ex-best friend.

''What do you want Sarah? I don't see any reason to talk. I already said everything to you that I had to say.'' Laura stated and crossed her arms.

Sarah sighed and took the last steps to her.

''I know that you're mad, but could you please at least hear me out?'' She replied to her.

Laura just rolled her eyes again, looking annoyed at Sarah.

''Why should I hear you out? I have to meet up with the others. I'm asking myself right now why I even came here.'' She told Sarah.

Sarah looked at her with a raised eyebrow and then laughed.

''You have to go to the others to continue fighting with Logan and pretend like everything is okay? You can't tell me that you didn't think about us making up. We were besties.'' Sarah exclaimed.

Laura didn't say anything to that at first and Sarah was waiting for an answer.

The female Hunter twin groaned after a while.

Then she replied, ''Of course I thought about it, but that was for a short time, and honestly, it was a stupid idea. My twin almost lost his girlfriend because of you and you ruined our vacation!''

Sarah sighed and looked a bit guilty at Laura.

''I know what I did.'' Sarah said to Laura and Laura raised an eyebrow at her. ''And I am really sorry for that.''

Laura didn't reply. She just couldn't believe Sarah after all what happened.

''Well, maybe it's too late for an apology.'' Laura replied and then wanted to walk away.

Sarah's eyes went wide at this.

''Wait!'' She cried and Laura turned back around to her, looking at her in confusion.

''Why is Logan still so important to you? I don't know what he did, but I saw you and your looks. He must have had really hurt you to make you guys fight again.'' She stated.

Laura just sighed once again and took a deep breath.

''Logan could do as many wrong things as he wants. He is still my twin, and even though I sometimes don't want to admit it, I do care about him and that won't change. Well, but you don't get that credit after what you did. This is over, Sarah.'' Laura replied.

Sarah looked at her in disbelief and Laura just walked away again.

''No, Laura. It only started again.'' Sarah whispered and then also walked away.

Laura didn't hear it, because of her phone ringing with a SMS from Rocky:

_Hey Laura. We didn't find you after school and already went to Crusty's. I hope that you don't mind :/ Hope you'll come there, and where are you, by the way? We're worried about you!_

Laura sighed and continued walking to her car, not replying to the SMS.

**At Crusty's**

''Well, and we could also go to that karaoke bar at the beach. It's totally great, and we weren't at the beach near by here for so long!'' Ty stated, finishing his speech about how great the beach is.

Tinka nodded smiling at the thought of the beach.

She already was there in her head, tanning herself while watching Ty in the water...

''We could also surf there!'' Logan suggested, being totally into the beach idea as well.

Cece nodded, smiling at the thought.

''That sounds great, and we definitely also have to have a water fight!'' She exclaimed.

More nods from the others just as Deuce came back to the table with the pizzas.

Ty, Tinka, Cece, Rocky and Gunther looked at each other.

''Maybe we can go on sunday!'' Tinka replied.

The others nodded, except Gunther.

''Did Laura write you back?'' He asked Rocky, who shook her head.

''Not yet , but she'll come for sure. Nothing bad happened.'' She replied.

Gunther didn't say anything to that.

He was concerned about his girlfriend and that wouldn't change until she would arrive at Crusty's.

Logan also looked around but trying to hide his concern.

Cece saw his look and rolled her eyes again.

She really loved Logan to death but his denying about his concern about Laura was ridiculous.

Mark put a hand on Gunther's shoulder and then told him, ''Rocky is right. Laura won't get into trouble.''

Logan sniffled a laugh at that.

''I wouldn't be so sure about that.'' He replied, grumpy.

Gunther glared at him, but before he could say anything more, Laura came through the doors of Crusty's.

Everybody looked relieved up to her, and she gave the others a weak smile.

''Hey guys! I got your SMS Rocky. Sorry for not replying, but I was already on my way to you guys.'' She greeted them.

As soon as she arrived to them, Gunther made some space for her and she sat down to him.

She still smiled, but you could also see some stress in her eyes.

Rocky smiled back and then replied, ''No problem. We were just a bit worried where you were.''

Laura nodded but didn't reply.

''Well...'' Tinka added. ''Where have you been? We were all supposed to meet up at Rocky's and Cece's lockers.''

Laura looked guilty at them and everybody waited for her to say something.

She shot Logan a look who looked as confused as the others and then sighed.

''Sarah asked me to meet up with her. She tried to get me to forgive her.'' She replied after a while.

The others looked shocked at her. They expected much, but not that.

''She really wanted to meet up with you alone to talk to you?'' Gunther asked his girlfriend.

Laura nodded and then looked down.

''Yeah. I had no idea why and I also had no idea why I went there. She can say what she want. That wouldn't change what she did.'' She stated and looked hurt down.

The memories of the vacation with Sarah came back and also the talk from today and it hurt.

The others seemed to notice that she didn't want to say any more.

Well, and if they knew one thing about Laura for sure, then it was that you shouldn't push her.

Cece took a sip of her Fanta and then said, ''Oh well. I can understand that you don't want to make up with her. I would have said no as well.''

Almost everybody except Logan and Rocky nodded in agreement.

They still kinda wanted to hear her out but didn't even dare to say that at the moment.

Especially not with a grumpy looking Laura and the rest of the group who had the same opinion as her.

''Well,... If it was the same as two days ago... We have something else to tell! We're going to the beach this weekend!'' Dina exclaimed and grinned wide.

* * *

**That was the second episode! :D**

**Guess what? The next episode is at the beach! :D**

**Never would've guessed that, huh? :P**

**Hope you guys liked it and don't forget to leave a review! :)**

**Gabrie**


	8. Beach day it up! Summary and Sneak Peaks

**Hay guys! I'm here with the promised sneak peaks and summary for the second episode! :D**

**Sorry for taking so long but it was a really busy weekend for me :D**

**The Liv&Maddie crossover will come a bit later than expected because of a reason that is a secret! :D**

**Thanks for all the reviews I'm getting! :D**

**We can't let this section die! :D**

**Well, I hope that you guys enjoy the new episode summary and sneak peaks and leave a lot of reviews! :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**3nd Episode: Beach day it up!**

**Summary:**

**After the first two week of school as seniors the gang decided to go to the beach together to enjoy the last real days of summer and have some fun since the first weeks were really stressful. Will they have a great day and a great time?**

* * *

_**Sneak peak 1**_

_**At the beach**_

_**No One's POV:**_

_Henry was just shaking his head and then asked Flynn, ''It's hard to believe that she's really needing that long to get ready for a guy that she hated once.''_

_Flynn chuckled and nodded._

_''Well, but it's true, and meanwhile they're actually kinda cute, but sometimes it's annoying.'' Rocky replied for Flynn._

_Henry shook his head but then looked back at the game Flynn and him was playing._

_Flynn was beating him anyway, but oh well._

_''At least Cece doesn't annoy me with her lovey- dovey things with Logan.'' Flynn simply stated._

_Rocky didn't say anything to that._

_She really was happy for her best friend, but sometimes she wished that she had Flynn's luck._

_''Well, I would never tell you since I already know all of your answers.'' Cece replied, just coming out of her room._

_Rocky turned around to her relieved and then grinned._

_''You're finally finished! We were supposed to meet up 20 minutes ago, you know?'' She told her best friend._

_**Sneak peak end**_

_**Sneak peak 2**_

_**No One's POV:**_

_''How could someone that looks like in his early twenties be such a fanboy?'' Laura asked._

_Tinka shrugged at that but then grinned._

_''Look at Ty and Deuce. They're also acting like 7 really often.'' Dina told Laura._

_Everyone laughed except Tinka but she couldn't complain._

_''Well, even Ty is getting more mature now.'' Tinka stated._

_The others didn't reply to that and Tinka crossed her arms._

_''We could argue about that but I'm to lazy and am waiting to finally sign.'' Cece told Tinka._

_The other girls rolled their eyes at Cece and then chuckled._

_''Who was that boy with you?'' Logan and Mark suddenly asked at the same time coming back up to the girls._

**_Sneak peak 2 end_**

* * *

**Sooo :D That were the sneak peaks and the summary for the new episode! :D**

**Needed a bit longer with the first two parts of the episode :D Sorry :)**

**Hope you guys liked them and don't forget to leave a review! :)**

**Gabrie! :)**


	9. Beach day it up! 1

**_Beta-Read by StylishFashionista :) Thank you very much! :)_**

* * *

**Hay guys! I'm here with a new episode for you! :D**

**I still need some summaries and I would be really happy, if you write me some ideas :)**

**Thank you guys so much for all the reviews! I loved them all and I really meant it! :D**

**I really try to make this good and update as often as I can :)**

**Well, I hope that you'll enjoy the new episode and the first part of it and leave a lot of reviews! :D**

**Now the beach episode comes! :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

******IMPORTANT: I'm not going to post after this for a while. It's something personal and if you want to read more read the entry on the top on my live journal (link on top of my profile). I hope you guys understand why I can't post for a while :/**

* * *

_**Recap from chapter 7 and 'Ex- Best friends it up!'**_

_**No One's POV:**_

''Yeah. I had no idea why and I also had no idea why I went there. She can say what she want. That wouldn't change what she did.'' She stated and looked hurt down.

The memories of the vacation with Sarah came back and also the talk from today and it hurt.

The others seemed to notice that she didn't want to say any more.

Well, and if they knew one thing about Laura for sure, then it was that you shouldn't push her.

Cece took a sip of her Fanta and then said, ''Oh well. I can understand that you don't want to make up with her. I would have said no as well.''

Almost everybody except Logan and Rocky nodded in agreement.

They still kinda wanted to hear her out but didn't even dare to say that at the moment.

Especially not with a grumpy looking Laura and the rest of the group who had the same opinion as her.

''Well,... If it was the same as two days ago... We have something else to tell! We're going to the beach this weekend!'' Dina exclaimed and grinned wide.

* * *

**3****rd**** Episode: Beach day it up!**

**Summary:**

**After the first two week of school as seniors the gang decided to go to the beach together to enjoy the last real days of summer and have some fun since the first weeks were really stressful. Will they have a great day and a great time?**

* * *

**Sunday at the Jones apartment ****  
**

**No One's POV:**

Rocky was just entering through the window in to the Jones apartment to pick Cece up.

''Hey! Hey! Hey!'' She greeted in the room, but Cece wasn't in the living-room yet.

Instead of her were Flynn and Henry sitting there, playing some video games.

Flynn looked up as he saw Rocky entering the room.

''Oh, hey Rocky.'' He greeted her. ''Cece is still getting ready for your trip to the beach.''

Rocky rolled her eyes at that but nodded and then went to Cece's room.

She knocked and no answer came.

''Cece! It's me, Rocky!'' She told her and then she heard some steps to the door.

Cece now probably stood right in front of the door.

''Hey Rocks! I'll be right outside! Sorry! I didn't know which bikini to take for the beach day!'' She replied.

Rocky rolled her eyes again but then went back in to the living room.

Henry was just shaking his head and then asked Flynn, ''It's hard to believe that she's really needing that long to get ready for a guy that she hated once.''

Flynn chuckled and nodded.

''Well, but it's true, and meanwhile they're actually kinda cute, but sometimes it's annoying.'' Rocky replied for Flynn.

Henry shook his head but then looked back at the game Flynn and him was playing.

Flynn was beating him anyway, but oh well.

''At least Cece doesn't annoy me with her lovey- dovey things with Logan.'' Flynn simply stated.

Rocky didn't say anything to that.

She really was happy for her best friend, but sometimes she wished that she had Flynn's luck.

''Well, I would never tell you since I already know all of your answers.'' Cece replied, just coming out of her room.

Rocky turned around to her relieved and then grinned.

''You're finally finished! We were supposed to meet up 20 minutes ago, you know?'' She told her best friend.

Cece shrugged and then replied, ''Well, you also came later.''

Rocky couldn't help but chuckle at that.

''Only because I knew that you wouldn't be finished anyway.'' She said to her.

Cece shrugged but then nodded in agreement since it really was true.

''Well, but Ty also isn't there yet and we were supposed to drive together to the beach.'' Cece stated, looking around and trying to find a good way out of this.

Rocky rolled her eyes at Cece and put her hands on her hips.

''Ty is waiting in our apartment since a half hour. He surprisingly got finished before you.'' She told her.

Cece stuck her tongue out to her but then told Rocky, ''Well, then let's go!''

**At the Hunter's apartment**

Laura was in her room, finishing to get changed for the beach.

Her beach bag was already packed and she was also almost finished with the rest.

She would drive with her car alone to the beach, since she definetely didn't want to drive with Logan in one car.

Laura sighed and took her beach bag, walking out of her room.

At the same time Logan also came out of his room and their looks met each other.

The female Hunter twin looked away and looked for her dad.

''Dad?'' She cried.

Jeremy Hunter came out of his room a minute later and then asked, ''Yes?''

He looked at the twins, both with their things for the beach in the hand and a good part away from each other.

He raised an eyebrow at them and then asked, ''Are you going somewhere?''

Laura nodded and then pointed at her bag.

''I'm about to go to the beach and Scooter is sadly coming along too, but that's not the point. Where is my car? You took it yesterday to drive to work since yours is in the workshop.'' She replied.

Jeremy suddenly scratched his neck.

''Uhm- It's still at work. We had an order only 10 minutes walking away from here and I walked home.'' He replied.

The real thing was that he did it on purpose since he wanted Logan and Laura to finally talk to each other.

Laura looked at him in disbelief.

''You told me that it'll be home by this morning! How am I supposed to drive to the beach now?'' Laura asked him in disbelief.

Logan also looked shocked at his dad.

He had the feeling that he knew why Jeremy did that and he didn't like it at all.

Well, at least not in that situation.

Jeremy shrugged and then looked at Logan.

''You could drive with your twin brother.'' He replied.

Laura looked still in disbelief at him and then at Logan.

''Who says that I want to drive with her?'' Logan stated and Laura glared at him.

It was mean, but Laura's reaction wasn't much nicer either.

Jeremy now shot both a warning look.

''That wasn't a suggestion, it was a command. You guys drive to the beach together or none of you drive there. End of the story.'' He told them.

Logan and Laura groaned at that and Jeremy just went back into his room.

He wanted his twins to make up, and that without going to the therapist with them this time.

Laura shot one last look to the back of her dad and then glared at Logan.

She put her beach bag over her shoulder and then told him, ''Let's go, Scooter.''

Logan wanted to say something, but she was already walking out of the house, and Logan just groaned, following her.

**Later at the Beach**

''Do you know where the others are?'' Tinka asked Gunther, just arriving at the beach and looking around.

They didn't really agree on a spot to meet and now they had to find the others.

Gunther shrugged and then replied, ''I have no idea. I only know that Laura is coming later because of some 'issues' with Logan.''

Tinka groaned in response at that.

''Why can't those two just make up?'' She asked in disbelief.

Gunther shrugged at that and they continued walking.

''Tinka! Gunther! We're here!'' They suddenly heard Dina crying from a few feets away from them.

There were sitting Cece, Dina, Rocky, Deuce, Ty and Mark in the sand on towels and waving to them.

Tinka and Gunther walked up to them and smiled.

''Hey!'' Tinka greeted them and then gave Ty a kiss on the lips as a greeting and sat down to him.

Ty grinned and put an arm around her. He was already in his beach shorts and without a shirt.

The other boys also already had taken their other clothes except the beach shorts off.

The girls were still fully clothed.

Gunther sat down besides Mark and also put his shirt over his head.

''The weather really is perfect.'' Cece told the others smiling up to the sky.

Rocky nodded and smiled wide.

''Yeah that's true. We couldn't have chosen a better day to go to the beach.'' She replied.

The others nodded in agreement and also smiled.

Then suddenly Laura and Logan were walking up to them.

Well, Laura was walking a good part ahead of Logan and both were looking really annoyed.

The others looked confused at each other.

''Hey guys! Why are you looking like this?'' Deuce asked straight away.

Dina shot him a look but he just shrugged.

Laura groaned and sat down to Gunther.

''Dad had to leave my car at his work and we had to drive together here.'' Laura stated and crossed her arms.

Logan rolled his eyes at his twin and sat down to Cece, also putting his shirt over his head.

The twins actually didn't talk at all the whole car drive but they were still not happy about it.

''Guys, stop looking like that. We're here to have fun and not to be grumpy.'' Mark told them now.

Laura and Logan looked at him but then both sighed and nodded.

Ty then stood up and added to the others, ''I don't know what you're going to do but I'll go swimming now!''

Mark looked at him relieved and stood up as well along with Deuce.

''I'm in!'' The both boys cried and the three then ran to the sea.

The others looked at each other.

Tinka laid down at her now empty towel and then stated, ''I'm going to tan myself a bit.''

Logan shrugged and then looked at his girlfriend.

''I'll stay here with Tinka.'' Cece said to him and the other girls nodded in agreement.

Logan und Gunther looked at each other.

''Let's go.'' Gunther stated and Logan nodded.

With that the two boys also stood up and went to the water.

The girls looked at each other.

Laura slowly seemed to calm down and then told the other girls, ''Sorry for the delay and the grumpy acting.''

She really was sorry. She didn't want it to be like this.

Rocky gave her an encouraging smile and then replied, ''Hey, it's okay. I mean sure it would be better if you guys would make up, but we're here to have fun and enjoy one of the last days of summer and not get angry at each other!''

The other girls nodded and grinned at that in response.

Even Laura nodded even with a little less smiling.

''You guys are right. The summer isn't long anymore.'' She replied, while taking her clothes off and now only being in her bikini.

The other girls did the same and all laid down on the towels.

''It's nice to just lay here and have some free time from school or Shake it up and all the stress.'' Cece now stated and looked up to the sky.

She'd also love to go swimming later with Logan, but it was great like that right now.

Dina nodded and then replied, ''Yeah. We're only two weeks into the senior year and I already feel totally finished. How did Ty manage that last year?''

The other girls chuckled at that.

''I have no idea, but we better find it out soon.'' Tinka told the other girls, which gave more chuckles.

''Now, I know again what I missed at Florida at the beach. Talking with you girls.'' Rocky said.

She really meant it like that.

Florida was great and sunny, but it wasn't the same without her girls out of the gang.

That gave four awwwes from the other girls.

''That was really sweet, Rocky.'' Laura told her, smiling.

Cece also wanted to add something as suddenly someone cried, ''Oh my god! That are Cece Jones, Rocky Blue and Tinka Hessenheffer from Shake it up- Chicago!''

* * *

**Who did just recognize Tinka, Rocky and Cece and what'll happen now?**

**See that in the next chapter! :D**

**Hope you guys liked this chapter and don't forget to review! :)**

**Gabrie**


	10. Beach day it up! 2

**_Beta-Read by StylishFashionista :) Thank you very much! :)_**

* * *

**Hay guys! I'm here with the second part of the new episode for you! :D**

**I still need some summaries, and I would be really happy if you write me some ideas :)**

**Thank you guys so much for all the reviews! I loved them all and I really meant it! :D**

**How many reviews can we hit with this chapter? I'd die if we could reach the 100! :D**

**I really don't want this section to die and we really have to keep it up! :D**

**Well, I hope that you'll enjoy the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Yes, I'm already back. I'm to addicted to here to just stop and I decided that it's time to cheer myself up at least with this.**

**Well, I was away for a week. I hope you guys missed me ;D**

**Thanks for all the love through the past week from you guys! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**BTW: From the next episode on, this story will be a collab story with isabellajowell! :) Thanks girl for helping me out with this story! :D**

* * *

_**Recap from chapter 8**_

_**No One's POV:**_

_Dina nodded and then replied, ''Yeah. We're only two weeks into the senior year and I already feel totally finished. How did Ty manage that last year?''_

_The other girls chuckled at that._

_''I have no idea, but we better find it out soon.'' Tinka told the other girls, which gave more chuckles._

_''Now, I know again what I missed at Florida at the beach. Talking with you girls.'' Rocky said._

_She really meant it like that._

_Florida was great and sunny, but it wasn't the same without her girls out of the gang._

_That gave four awwwes from the other girls._

_''That was really sweet, Rocky.'' Laura told her, smiling._

_Cece also wanted to add something as suddenly someone cried, ''Oh my god! That are Cece Jones, Rocky Blue and Tinka Hessenheffer from Shake it up- Chicago!''_

* * *

**No One's POV:**

Cece also wanted to add something as suddenly someone cried, ''Oh my god! That are Cece Jones, Rocky Blue and Tinka Hessenheffer from Shake it up- Chicago!''

The three named girls turned around to the person who was crying.

It was a boy in his early twenties and he looked pretty amazed and shocked about the fact that he saw the three.

The three girls looked at each other confused.

The boy quickly chuckled and then added, ''I'm sorry. I'm Lucas, and I'm a huge fan of Shake It Up-Chicago and actually also wanted to audition, but I was kinda late, but I really love the show and you guys!''

Now Cece grinned and fully sat up.

''Nice to meet you, Lucas.'' She replied.

She loved to be known by people, and that guy looked really nice.

Even though they kinda destroyed their tanning.

Rocky and Tinka now also sat up.

Lucas smiled still wide and then added, ''Can I please have an autograph? I'm going to get something to write and a paper or something to write on! You guys have to give me an autograph!''

With that, he already walked away.

''How could someone that looks like in his early twenties be such a fanboy?'' Laura asked.

Tinka shrugged at that but then grinned.

''Look at Ty and Deuce. They're also acting like they're 7 really often.'' Dina told Laura.

Everyone laughed except Tinka, but she couldn't complain.

''Well, even Ty is getting more mature now.'' Tinka stated.

The others didn't reply to that, and Tinka crossed her arms.

''We could argue about that, but I'm too lazy and am waiting to finally sign something.'' Cece told Tinka.

The other girls rolled their eyes at Cece and then chuckled.

''Who was that boy with you?'' Logan and Mark suddenly asked at the same time coming back up to the girls.

Cece laughed a bit at their boyfriends expressions.

She kissed Logan's cheek who just sat down to her and then replied, ''Don't worry. Just some fan boy that loves Shake It Up-Chicago and Rocky's, Tinka's and my dancing.''

Rocky and Tinka nodded at that and Laura rolled her eyes at her twin's reaction.

''It's true.'' Rocky added and Mark raised an eyebrow at them but then also sat down.

That boy wasn't that bad looking, and they were a bit afraid.

''He better was.'' Ty stated also coming up now with Gunther and Deuce.

Tinka now also rolled her eyes.

''Even if he wouldn't be, no one could compare to you.'' She told Ty.

Ty grinned at his girlfriend and then put an arm around her.

''The same goes to you, of course.'' Rocky said to Mark while Cece also agreed with Tinka.

Logan and Mark also seemed to calm down, and Deuce and Gunther looked at their girlfriends.

Laura shrugged and then said to her boyfriend, ''That guy didn't even recognize me.''

The others looked a bit shocked at her.

''Now that I think about it... Logan and you sang that song! That's kinda creepy that he didn't remember you! You guys were awesome!'' Cece exclaimed.

Logan smiled at his girlfriend but also flinched a bit at the memory of that day.

Laura didn't say anything to that and just shrugged.

''I guess that not everyne recognizes us because of one show and you normally don't see the make up artists.'' Laura replied.

She wasn't really sad about the fact.

Laura loved her job more than everything and she didn't need to be famous at all.

''Well, but you should be popular. The show would only be half as good without your magic skills.'' Rocky told her.

Laura smiled at the compliment.

Well, but before she could reply, Lucas came back with a pen and paper in his hand.

He now also saw Ty and Gunther and his eyes went even wider.

''Oh my god! Tyler Blue and Gunther Hessenheffer are also there! Can I please have an autograph from you guys, too?'' He asked, totally excited.

Ty and Gunther looked at each other and then shrugged.

Ty took a paper and the pen from the guy, signed it, and then replied, ''Everything for the fans.''

The girls rolled their eyes at the two boys but didn't say anything.

After Tinka, Rocky and Cece had also signed the paper, the boy looked grinning at them.

It was slowly getting creepy for the group.

''Not to be rude, but what are you still doing here?'' Laura asked the boy.

He got his autographs. What else did he want?

The boy seemed to suddenly come out of some trance and then quickly shook his head.

''I'm sorry. I was just thinking about something. Well, my dad owns a bar at this beach and I've been wondering if you guys might want to dance there... The bar isn't going that well anymore and it would mean the world to me.'' He replied, pleading.

The dancers looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

Should they do it or not?

Rocky seemed excited about the idea.

''Why shouldn't we, guys? It's for a good thing, and if that bar really needs some more audience!'' She exclaimed.

Cece also shrugged then and added to the others, ''Why not actually?''

Tinka, Gunther and Ty also looked at each other.

''Sounds actually really cool!'' Ty replied to Lucas and Lucas grinned wide.

Tinka and Gunther then also nodded.

''I guess we're in, too!'' Gunther stated.

Lucas' grin went wider and wider and then he cried, ''Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Come with me!''

The whole gang looked at each other but then followed the super excited Lucas.

''Am I the only one who thinks that he's a bit weird?'' Tinka asked.

Laura chuckled and shook her head.

As they arrived at the bar of his dad, he was only jumping with excitement.

As his dad came out, the eyes of him went wide.

''You really met them?!'' He asked his son shocked, and Lucas nodded happily.

The dad of him quickly walked up to the gang and grinned widely at them.

''Thank you so much for coming here. It means everything to me!'' He exclaimed.

The dancers smiled and nodded.

''Well, we still have to set everything up. Why don't you take a seat and we'll bring you something to drink and eat?'' The man asked.

In response, Cece's stomach growled.

Logan chuckled and then replied, ''That sounds like a good idea.''

The whole gang sat down at one of the tables outside and watched Lucas and some other employees setting everything up.

''Do you think we guys can still swim today?'' Ty asked suddenly.

He really liked to help them, but he also didn't want to sit here all day.

Rocky hit him by the arm and rolled her eyes.

''We're doing that to make someone happy. Besides, you already were swimming.'' She told him.

Ty this time rolled his eyes and just grunted in response.

Cece chuckled at the siblings silliness and leaned back a bit in her chair.

''I really wanted to get tanned more, and here is like almost no sun. No surprise that no one's coming here.'' Tinka stated and looked up to the sky.

There really was barely some sun at the place they were sitting, and at the other tables, it didn't look better.

Gunther chuckled at his sisters expression but then added, ''I also wouldn't have minded to get a bit more tanned.''

Laura rolled her eyes at her boyfriend.

Then she told him, ''You guys really shouldn't complain so much. You have an obsessed fanboy that wants you to have a dance jam at the beach. That's something good!''

All the dancers suddenly went silent at that and the others nodded.

''Laura is completely right. It's going to be awesome.'' Rocky added and Laura smiled at her.

Cece also nodded and grinned wide.

''Of course it will! We're going to dance here! It can only be awesome!'' She exclaimed.

The others laughed at that comment but nodded.

Logan smiled at his girlfriend and then said to the others, ''Yeah, you guys will rock that thing!''

Cece blushed at the comment of her boyfriend and smiled at him.

''Of course they will!'' Mark added. ''I never saw such talented dancers.''

Rocky now also blushed at that and grinned wide.

''You're putting us up too high.'' She stated.

Mark shook his head at that and kissed Rocky's cheek.

''Nope. I don't. You are awesome and you know that.'' He replied and Rocky blushed even deeper.

Mark just smiled at that and put an arm around Rocky, kissing her hair.

Dina looked a bit jealous at the couples, which Deuce didn't notice.

Logan nudged him in the side and took a quick glance at Dina.

Well, but Deuce still didn't seem to understand.

Even though the whole rest already understand and rolled their eyes at Deuce.

''What?!'' He asked, confused.

Tinka rolled her eyes at Deuce and then looked at Dina.

''I'm sometimes really asking myself how you're sticking with him.'' She stated.

Deuce looked totally confused and offended at Tinka while Dina just chuckled.

''You get used to it, and I still love my Deucy.'' She replied.

Deuce went red at that and the others chuckled again, just as Lucas came back.

''Everything is set up and the people should come in 20 minutes. Do you guys have any idea what you're going to dance to?'' He asked them.

The group looked at each other and then thought about it.

What could they dance to?

Then suddenly Cece grinned wide and exclaimed, ''I have the perfect idea!''

The others looked confused at her and then Luca replied, ''Great! Tell me that we can set it up!''

Cece smiled and told Lucas what she meant.

He grinned wide and then said to her, ''That really is perfect! See you in 10 at the stage!''

The others looked pretty stunned at Cece.

''How did you just come up with that idea?'' Ty asked her, amazed.

The others didn't think about that.

Cece chuckled and replied, ''I'm good. That's why.''

The others rolled their eyes at her but chuckled and nodded.

In that point, Cece really was awesome.

* * *

**This part is pretty short since I actually wanted to make it a two part episode but it didn't fit in two parts. :/**

**Well, but I hope you guys liked it and don't forget to review! :)**

**Gabrie**


	11. Beach day it up! 3

**_Beta-Read by StylishFashionista :) Thank you very much! :)_**

* * *

**Hay guys! I'm here with the last part of the new episode for you! :D**

**I still need some summaries, and I would be really happy if you write me some ideas :)**

**From the next episode, this season 5 will be a collab with isabellajowell :)**

**I needed a helping hand and asked her because of our great work together at the second last episode of the season 4 :)**

**Well, I hope that you'll enjoy the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

_**Recap from chapter 8**_

_**No One's POV:**_

_''Everything is set up and the people should come in 20 minutes. Do you guys have any idea what you're going to dance to?'' He asked them._

_The group looked at each other and then thought about it._

_What could they dance to?_

_Then suddenly Cece grinned wide and exclaimed, ''I have the perfect idea!''_

_The others looked confused at her and then Luca replied, ''Great! Tell me that we can set it up!''_

_Cece smiled and told Lucas what she meant._

_He grinned wide and then said to her, ''That really is perfect! See you in 10 at the stage!''_

_The others looked pretty stunned at Cece._

_''How did you just come up with that idea?'' Ty asked her, amazed._

_The others didn't think about that._

_Cece chuckled and replied, ''I'm good. That's why.''_

_The others rolled their eyes at her but chuckled and nodded._

_In that point, Cece really was awesome._

* * *

**10 Minutes later**

**No One's POV:**

The whole gang went to the ''stage'' near by the bar, and Lucas came up to them.

''Thank you so much again for doing this! This means so much to me, and everyone is waiting for you to dance!'' He exclaimed, happy.

Cece and Tinka chuckled and Rocky smiled at him.

''No problem at all, Lucas. It's our pleasure to help you guys with this, and we love dancing anyway.'' She replied.

Lucas nodded and smiled widely at her.

He just wanted to say more as Mark looked warning at him and his mouth immediately went shut.

''Uhm- I'm at the stage. I think my dad called me. See you after the gig! We'll call you up to the stage in five!'' The boy quickly added and then walked away.

Rocky looked with crossed arms at her boyfriend and Mark just shrugged.

''What was that?'' Rocky asked Mark with raised eyebrows.

Mark shrugged, put an arm around her, and then kissed her cheek.

Then he replied, ''I'm just defending what's already mine.''

Rocky went bright red at that, and the others chuckled at that.

She smiled at Mark, who smiled widely back.

''Well, but that guy really isn't that bad. He's kinda weird, but not that bad at all.'' Laura stated.

Gunther shrugged at that but nodded.

''It could be worse, and besides, we have a job to dance, so it's not that bad.'' He replied.

Laura smiled at her boyfriend and then nodded.

Logan shot his twin a look but didn't say anything, and Cece looked confused.

She didn't get why he was looking like that.

Then she looked at the others but still didn't say anything.

''We should go to the stage now. I already see a lot of people coming.'' Ty told the others.

They all nodded and went to the stage.

''We'll be waiting at the side for you guys until you're finished, and we're going to cheer you on.'' Logan said to Cece who blushed in response.

She kissed his cheek and then replied, ''Thank you.''

Rocky rolled her eyes at her best friend and her boyfriend.

After the guys all wished them one last time good luck, Rocky, Cece, Tinka, Gunther and Ty went to the stage.

Lucas' dad was already on it and grinned widely as he saw the dancers.

Then he looked at the audience.

There were a lot of people already who were waiting for the dancers.

Luca's dad took the micro and announced, ''Hello everybody! Thanks for coming to the spontanious dance session with my personal favorite dancers from Shake it up- Chicago!''

Ty rolled his eyes at that comment.

''Probably also the only ones he can remember.'' Gunther stated, and the others chuckled.

The dad didn't even hear that and continued, ''We, the ''Sun beach'' bar, are really happy to show you a dance from our good friends. Please give a big applause for Cece Jones, Rocky Blue, Tinka Hessenheffer, Ty Blue, and Gunther Hessenheffer from Shake It Up-Chicago! who are dancing to the song 'Replay' from Zendaya Coleman!''

The told dancers went on the stage, grinned one time at the audience and then the music started playing.

The guys immediately got lost into the song:

**Make it stop, sounds so good  
I just can't take no more  
Turn it down, turn it up  
I don't know...  
I don't know...  
(no)**

**But don't stop**

**(no) Don't move  
Just keep it there.  
(right there)  
Keep it right there.  
(ooh)  
Keep it right there.**

**(I want to) put you on repeat,  
Play you everywhere I go  
E-e-everywhere I go  
Play you everywhere I go  
Put you on repeat,  
Play you everywhere I go (play you everywhere I go )  
E-e-everywhere I go. (e-e-everywhere I go.)  
I play you everywhere I go. (I play you everywhere I go-o...)**

**Yea-ay,  
When I put this song on replay,  
I can listen to it all day  
I can listen to you all day  
You all day.**

**Yea-a,  
When I put this song on replay,  
We can start all over aga-ain,  
And aga-ain.  
Yea-ah,  
When I put this song on re-**

**Don't stop  
(stop)  
Turn it on, turn it up,  
Make it louder  
(yeah)  
I don't want to miss a single thing;  
I want to hear every melody  
(yeah)  
B-b-b-b-beating  
(beating)  
(beating) Beating so loud you can feel it  
(feel it)  
(see it)  
B-b-b-b-beating  
(beating)  
(beating)  
Beating for you.**

**(I want to) Put you on repeat,  
Play you everywhere I go  
E-e-everywhere I go  
Play you everywhere I go  
Put you on repeat,  
Play you everywhere I go (play you everywhere I go )  
E-e-everywhere I go (e-e-everywhere I go.)  
I play you everywhere I go (I play you everywhere I go-o)**

**Yea-ay,  
When I put this song on replay,  
I can listen to it all day  
I can listen to you all day  
You all day**

**Yea-a,  
When I put this song on replay,  
We can start all over aga-ain,  
And aga-ain-  
Yea-ah,  
When I put this song on re-**

**You're enough  
Fell it all crashing down  
(down)  
(down)  
I'm so lost, I'm so lost in your sound**

**(Yea-ay)  
Yea-ah  
(when I put this song)  
On replay (on replay...)  
(...this song)  
O-o-on replay... (on replay,)  
(lis-listening)  
To you all day - (to you all day)  
To you all daaa-a-a-**

**Yea-ay, (ay...)  
When I put this song on replay (song on replay)  
I can listen to it all day  
I can listen to you all day  
You all day. (all day)**

**Yea-a,  
When I put this song on replay,  
We can start all over aga-ain,  
And aga-ain.  
Yea-ah,  
(when I put) Put this song on replay ( replay.)**

**Yea-ah.  
(Yea-ah.)**

**Yeah!  
(Yeah!)**

The dancers made an awesome job and after they were finished, the audience burst out into applause.

Cece, Rocky and the others grinned at each other, bowed down one last time, and then went off the stage.

The rest of the gang was at the head of the stage, waiting for them.

The guys were happy about how they did, but also pretty exhausted.

Lucas' dad went back on the stage and then announced, ''That was their awesome dance! Thank you guys really much for that! Well, and to everyone else, don't forget to go to their favorite bar here at the beach! The Sun Beach bar!''

The whole gang rolled their eyes at that comment.

''Alone because of the name, I wouldn't be wondering why they didn't get many people to come here.'' Deuce stated.

Dina hit his arm at that.

''That doesn't matter anyway. You guys did an awesome job, and it was actually the perfect end to an awesome beach day.'' She told them.

Everybody could only nod in response at that.

Laura smiled and added, ''Dina is right. You guys helped someone with their bar and had fun on the stage. It was awesome and now we can all go home with the good feeling that we did something right today.''

The others chuckled at that and nodded in response.

Ty took the watter bottle from Mark who got some for them and then replied, ''Laura is right. Well, but I'm exhausted and want to sleep now and eat something.''

Tinka just wanted to reply something as Lucas came running up to them.

''Thank you guys so much! The people loved it and a lot of people are even in the bar now! How can I thank you guys for that?'' He exclaimed happy.

Gunther shrugged at that and then replied, ''Telling us where the next pizza place is would be an idea.''

**After they finished their pizzas at a pizza place near by the beach**

''Even though the pizza at Crusty's is better, I have to say that I'm not hungry anymore.'' Deuce stated after finishing his last slice of pizza.

The whole gang rolled their eyes at his statement.

''Well, yeah. It was a great end to a great day even though I don't really want to go home. I'm not that tired yet.'' Cece added.

Then she looked at the clock in the pizza place.

It was 8 p.m. and they actually also were allowed to be longer outside.

Laura nodded and then replied, ''I'm not that tired either. I don't want to go home yet.''

Well, she also didn't want to go home because she had to go home with Logan.

Logan rolled his eyes at her and then told her, ''Well, if you don't want to walk home, you have to come home with me.''

Laura glared at him and crossed her arms, while the rest of the gang sighed at the twins.

It was such a great day and they kinda had to ruin the end with their fights.

Mark yawned and then said to the others, ''I don't know what you're going to do, but I'm going to go home now.''

He stood up, said one last time bye, kissed Rocky and then walked out.

Rocky blushed a bit and the others chuckled.

Laura still seemed mad about what Logan said and still glared at him.

Cece looked at the two and sighed inside just as she got an idea.

''Hey Laura. Want to sleep over at mine? We have the same classes tomorrow and my mom is probably glad anyway that I'm not alone with Flynn at home over night. You have still some things at mine and we could pick your bag up tomorrow in the morning.'' Cece suggested.

Laura looked relieved at Cece and nodded.

''That sounds great. Thank you Cece. Well, maybe we could go quickly to mine and get my things right away?'' She replied.

Cece shrugged, smiled and then nodded.

''That's fine with me, but we should go now. We can still watch a movie or so.'' Cece replied and then looked at Ty.

The two Blue siblings both shrugged and stood up as well.

Gunther and the rest also stood up now.

''I think it's for all of us time to go home.'' Dina told the others.

Everybody nodded, and then Logan added after all of that, ''Yeah time to end the oh so great day with some great sleep.''

* * *

**Again a shorter part. Sorry about that but like I said I actually wanted to put the two last parts in one part.**

**Well, like I also said from the next episode on it'll be a collab story with isabellajowell :)**

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to leave a review :)**

**Gabrie**


	12. AN! IT'S OVER!

**Hay guys! **

**I know that you're probably going to hate me for this and I can't blame you but...**

**I'm going to shut the season 5 off.**

**I sent you earlier the last part of 'Beach day it up' and that was it.**

**You want to know why?**

**Well, I lost inspiration and most of my readers, but it's more about the inspiration.  
**

**I started this season in knowing that the fans of the season 4 wanted to write this, but the inspiration wasn't there.**

**The episodes got less interesting and I just felt so stupid to continue something that didn't make any sense for me. :/  
**

**Well, but now I'm stopping with this. I'm going to stop this story.**

**I don't watch SIU anymore since months and I also didn't plan on starting with it again. :(**

**I tried it with a collab story , but that also didn't work out even though it had nothing to do with Isabellajowell. You rock girl! :)**

**Well, you can call me phathetic, stupid, hate me, write me messages about how much you hate me.**

**I might even deserve some of this comments , but I made my decision.**

**I have other projects to focus on and this story is just bugging me.**

**I'm sorry and I really hope that you guys are not too mad :/**

**We might see each other on the L&M or IDDI or KI section , if you don't hate me too much :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**


End file.
